Dreaming of You
by Samantha Kensington
Summary: James is head over heels in love with Lily, but the fiery red head holds a stubborn grudge against him and refuses to just forgive and forget. What will it take to bring these two destined lovers together to create the savior of the wizarding world? R&R!
1. A Not So Bright Beginning

**Hello and thank you for reading my story! Just a few quick notes to get you started: This is a work in progress, but I do have about ten or eleven chapters already written. It's in Lily's POV but will switch occasionally (as indicated). The first few chapters are very childish in nature- FOR A REASON. These kids are eleven years old, people! But after chapter three I skip to the sixth year. Anyway, please do review- it helps so much, you can't even imagine (unless you're a writer of one of these things too)**

**Disclaimer: Pretty much anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Dreaming of You**

**By Samantha**

**Chapter One: "A Not So Bright Beginning"**

There once was a girl named Lily Evans. One day she would fall in love. One day she would marry. One day she would have a son. And then one day she would die for that son. That is a wonderful story, but told much better by a much wiser woman. My story is that of a young Lily Evans. A girl with a bright future full of hope and love and…

"Magic!" A small red head exclaimed as she rounded a corner down Diagon Alley. Her mouth dropped as wide as her eyes, attempting to soak in as much as possible. Cauldrons and owls and floating pumpkins, too. A wand shop here, fantastic toys there- it was all just too much for such a small child.

"Oh mum, let's go to the wand shop first! Oh, please!" Lily pointed enthusiastically at Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Darling, calm down. You're attracting a bit of…attention," Mrs. Evans asked looking at all the strangers who were staring at them, some mildly amused. Other's not so mildly amused.

"Oh sorry, mother! I'm just so excited, I guess," Lily said in a whisper as she blushed a rosy shade.

"It's quite alright," the mother smiled at the energetic eleven-year-old. Lily dragged her mother toward the door of the wand shop while Mrs. Evans told her husband to get a head start at the bookstore. Mrs. Evans knew all too well how long Lily could take in a book shop.

As soon as Lily closed the door, she felt the presence of something great around her. She looked at the stacks of wand boxes- hundreds, maybe thousands! All containing _magic._ The very idea enthralled her. She spotted an old man with exuberant white hair and small half-moon glasses already taking care of a customer.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Miss. I must finish tending to Mr. Potter here first." The old man smiled at a young boy with messy, raven-colored hair. Lily blushed at how cute he looked despite the disarrayed state of his hair. She gave him a meek smile, which was immediately returned. Her gaze then wandered to the left some and landed on an older woman with her hair pulled back into a low bun. The woman, whom she took to be Mrs. Potter, smiled mildly at Lily and her mother and then returned her attention to her son.

Lily's mother introduced herself to her fellow mother. The other mother gave her name as Marianne Potter. Marianne was friendly with Mrs. Evans, nodding and responding at all the right places. In fact, everything about Marianne Potter was proper and right. The way she folded her hands together in front of her, the way her back was straighter than the wall behind it, the way she held her nose aloft just the slightest…

"Oh so both our children will be going to the same school! We were thrilled when Lily got her letter. She is the first witch in our family, " Mrs. Evans carried on about her daughter, never noticing how Marianne's eyes widened ever so slightly upon this subject.

Lily turned her attention to the boy trying out different wands and giggled when he made a glass lamp shatter.

"What are you laughing at?" he snapped, frustrated that none of the wands fit him.

"You," Lily stated simply.

"Well its not very nice," he replied. "You just wait until it's your turn."

"I'm sorry," Lily apologized with the smirk still on her face. This of course was not very nice of Lily to mock the poor boy who was so frustrated. We all know, however, how tempting it can be.

"What are you smirking at?" James retorted.

"I'm not smirking," Lily said. Of course the smirk only got wider.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not."

"No you're not."

"Yes I – hey! No fair! You tricked me!" Lily exclaimed while stomping her foot

"You deserved it," he said, grinning at his victory.

"And why, might I ask, did I deserve it?" Lily looked as if she might murder the boy just by staring at him.

"Because you were _smiling_ at me," the boy said as if the answer should have been obvious.

"And since when was that against the law," Lily folded her arms across her and leaned back on her left foot: a favorite move by any eleven-year-old girl.

"Since I said so!" he gave the perfect eleven-year-old boy response. Lily was about to make a sly remark when they were interrupted by Mr. Ollivander.

"Here, Mr. Potter. Try this one," he handed over a long, pliable, mahogany wand. The boy swished it around and the wand began to shoot out red and gold sparks. "Ah, we have finally found you a wand, Mr. Potter. Let me ring you up."

The boy put the wand back in the box, glad that he was finished with that ordeal. He turned back around to Lily.

"I'm James, by the way," he said while sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Lily," she said while taking his hand. They both introduced themselves so normally that one would think that rows such as that one were average occurrences. Well it was Lily and James, after all. Both could argue their way out of a shoe box and into Timbuktu.

Marianne saw James had finished picking out a wand and began to fish through her purse for her wallet. James then took the time to take in Lily Evans.

"Wow, you're eyes… they're _emerald,_" he said transfixed.

"I know they look funny- you don't have to make fun of me," Lily said a bit annoyed.

"I wasn't making fun. I've just never seen such bright eyes before," he said still amazed by their color.

"Er…thanks," Lily said feeling a bit uncomfortable. James just shrugged.

Ollivander then brought a few wands for Lily to try out. He handed her a willow wand first with a curious glint in his eye.

"Here you go, Miss Evans. Ten and a quarter inches, unicorn hair, swishy. Very good for charms work," he stated while handing her the wand. Lily swished it around as she had seen James do and watched as silver sparks shot from the tip.

"That's interesting," Mr. Ollivander said as he stared closely at the small little red head before him. His gaze lingered on her emerald eyes. "It usually takes three or four wands before the right one finds you. This is quite interesting. I can't wait to see what we can expect from you, Miss Evans." Lily smiled at the man and turned around to a shocked James.

"You found yours on the _first_ try! I must have tried _fifty_ wands before I found mine!" James exclaimed.

Lily merely smiled, "Well I _am_ a girl, you know." James mouth dropped open as the girl sashayed over to her mother. Marianne quickly paid Ollivander and turned to go out the door.

"Close your mouth James!" She ordered. James's jaw snapped shut, but his eyes remained wide open and staring at the red head.

"It was nice meeting you," Marianne said curtly. James gave one last look at the porcelain-skinned, red-haired girl before he followed his mother out the door. Marianne began to scold James about something before the door had even closed. Lily could not help but listen in and her heart immediately dropped when she heard what his mother had to say.

"I don't want you affiliating with that Evans girl, you hear me? You are better than she is. She is _muggle_ _born_ for Merlin's sake-" Marianne continued talking but Lily chose to block out the rest of her speech.

Rose finished paying Ollivander and turned around to a very depressed child.

"What is the matter, darling?" the concerned mother asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a bit tired, I guess," Lily quickly lied.

"Ok, well lets get the rest of your things," Rose gave her daughter a squeeze around the shoulders and guided her out the door.

Lily felt completely heart broken. It had not occurred to her that other witches and wizards would judge her non-magic heritage. What really hurt, though, was that James had not stuck up for her. Yes they had not exactly been on good terms but that fight was just a bit of fun to pass the time.

If only Lily continued to listen at the door. Then she would hear James tell his mother to bugger off. Then she would hear James go on about her pretty smile. If only she could hear James tell his mother about how unique and beautiful her eyes were. Then she would hear him say that it did not matter if she were the daughter of a couple of goblins; he was still going to be her friend.

If only she had listened…

But she didn't.

Therefore, Lily bought the rest of her supplies with a sad heart and a questionable outlook on her future at Hogwarts.

**So tell me what you think and please Review! (I'll give you a cookie! lol)**

hugs, Sam

xoxo


	2. New Beginnings

**I love you guys! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I'm the proud owner of the basic idea, but I'm not. So everything belongs to J. K. Rowling except for most of the things you don't recognize, such as some of the characters.

* * *

**

**Dreaming of You**

**By Samantha Kensington**

**Chapter Two: New Beginnings

* * *

**

_Lily placed a small child in a crib and wrapped it in a blanket. She smiled at the child's messy black hair and gave his tiny little hand a small squeeze. She was about to kiss him goodnight when she heard a noise downstairs. She floated down the long hallway to the staircase. She began to step down but the stairs seemed to go on for miles. Lily could hear the sounds of anger below. He needed her help.._

_She ran as fast as she could-the staircase kept getting longer-so far to go-keep going-down-down-loud voices-faster-she wouldn't make it- shouts-booms-a bright green flash- _

_a body falls…_

"No!"

Lily sat up in bed with beads of cold perspiration forming along her brow. Her head began to throb with the onset of a headache: she could not tell if it was from sitting up so fast or from the shock of the dream.

That dream had been so real; she almost thought it actually had happened. And that child. She was so frightened for him. She didn't even know him, but at the same time she felt such a connection- like she had known him all her life. And that man…

Lily's thoughts were interrupted when her bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Lily, darling? Are you ok?" Mrs. Evans rushed to her daughter's side. She started to rub Lily's back soothingly.

"I'm fine, mum. I just have a bit of a head ache," she tried convincing her mother and herself.

"I'll get you some warm milk. Maybe that will help. After all, you have a busy day ahead of you. It's your first day of school" she squeezed Lily's hand before disappearing out of the bedroom.

Lily gave her mother a forced smile and lay back down. She watched her mother leave and allowed her thoughts to venture to the upcoming day. Suddenly a flood of nerves and excitement engulfed her.

She could not wait to start learning magic, but she was so very nervous. What if all the kids feel the same way as James' mother? What if they hated her? What if she really doesn't have any magic in her? What if she is a terrible witch and the kids laugh at her? All these questions and more floated through Lily's mind.

Her mother returned with her milk. Lily reassured her mother that she would fall back asleep and finished the whole glass before her mother would finally leave. She then slowly fell into a restless sleep; the last thought going through her head of James not defending her.

* * *

Lily awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. She had not slept well due to her dream- if you could call it that- and worries. She heard of people talking about butterflies in their stomach. Her stomach felt more like she had giant pterodactyls doing somersaults in it.

A dazed state clouded most of Lily's senses that morning. She was relieved that she had packed the night before as she caught site of her trunk by the door. She was so nervous she could barely do much more than brush her teeth.

She managed to slip on a simple pair of flared jeans and a white blouse over a forest-green tank top. She forced down a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal and put her flaming red hair up in a low ponytail. She stared into her emerald eyes reflecting on how much they made her look like an alien with her abnormally fiery hair.

Lily glanced at the clock. "Oh dear God! Mum, Dad, Petunia! Hurry, we're going to be late!" she shouted through the house.

"We're coming!" Mrs. Evan's voice could be heard from upstairs. She came rushing down the staircase with a sulking, thirteen-year-old blonde behind her.

"Why do _I _have to go?" Petunia whined.

"Because we have to see Lily off, Pet. It'll be four months before you see her again," Mitchell said while buttoning the last button on his shirt.

Lily could hear Petunia mutter something along the lines of "good riddance" but chose to ignore her. She tried to lift her trunk to take it outside, but it was in vain. The trunk was just too heavy. Unable to decide what to bring, Lily just packed everything that could fit.

"Let me help, my little Lily of the Valley," her father said smiling at the nickname. Lily muttered a thank you and took a last glance around her room to check if she had forgotten anything.

* * *

Lily ran through King's Cross trying to find the platform. She paused in front of the space dividing platforms nine and ten and looked down at her ticket again to make sure she read it right. "They must have made a mistake, there is no platform 9 ¾," she thought to herself. Her family finally caught up to her and stared with her at the column.

"That's strange," Mr. Evans said as he patted the brick with his hand.

"I know," Lily remarked. She could feel tears welling in her eyes at the thought that maybe the whole thing was just a hoax. Maybe there was no Hogwarts…

She stepped up to mimic her father's move, but instead of hitting hard brick, her hand went _through_ it.

"What the- " Lily said as she pulled her hand back. It then dawned on her how to get to the platform. "That's brilliant!" she exclaimed staring at the bricks. Her relief that there was no hoax made the tears flow anyway.

Her parents' faces held confusion and her sister looked at her as if she had just grown an extra head. Lily proceeded to explain, "Its simple. If you're a witch or wizard, you step through the wall to get to the platform, but I guess you all can't because Dad's hand didn't go through the barrier. I'll just have to say good bye here."

Lily kissed both her parents good bye and gave her sister a quick hug which Petunia seemed to stiffen under.

"I best be off now. I'll write every week!" she promised as she waved at her family. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she stepped through the barrier.

An amazing sight met her re-opened eyes. Mothers crying, families hugging, people disappearing and reappearing, and one long train spanning the huge platform. She looked more closely at the students and she caught sight of one in particular she was hoping not to run into. She quickly rolled her trolley to the train hoping he wouldn't follow. James, however, saw a flash of red hair and ran to catch up.

"Hullo, Lily," she heard the boy behind her. She kept walking, pretending to be temporarily deaf.

"Lily, wait up! Where are you going?" he exclaimed as he quickened his pace. "Come on, Lily! I know you can hear me!" he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Lily exclaimed trying to wrench her arm free of James's grasp. She didn't really know why she was being so mean to James suddenly, he had not actually _done_ anything wrong. Nevertheless, her stubborn streak held firm.

"What is wrong with you?" James asked, still holding onto her arm.

"Nothing, now let go!" Lily said tugging herself out of his grasp.

James finally gave in with an exclamation of "Fine!" He proceeded to storm up the stairs to board the train. Lily scowled at his back and rubbed her arm where he had held it so tight.

Lily then attempted to lift her trunk off the trolley to bring it onto the train with her, but she could not budge it. It was at this point that she wished her father could have crossed the barrier to help her. She tried lifting the trunk, again, but only to have it fall on her big toe.

"Oh, bugger!" she whined as she kicked it with her hurt toe, increasing the pain ten fold. "Could this day get any worse?" she asked no one in particular. She plopped down on the bottom stair and proceeded to stare at the ceiling, hoping to find an answer up there.

"Must be a pretty bad day," Lily heard a voice behind her. She turned around to a very handsome boy with dark brown hair and eyes.

"The worst," Lily moaned.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you need a hand?" he asked kindly.

"That would be nice," Lily said, smiling at him, finally feeling like the day was turning in her favor.

"I'm Mark, by the way. Mark Holleman," he said and returned the smile.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans. It's a pleasure meeting you," she replied.

"The pleasure is mine, Lily," Mark said as he gazed into Lily's eyes. He stood there for a moment transfixed until he caught himself staring and jumped toward the trunk. Lily had a hard time finding this odd as Mark was not the first to be caught staring at Lily's eyes. It seemed like people did that a lot, which the red head found odd and embarrassing.

"Now let's see what we can do about this trunk," he smiled and grabbed hold of one side. Lily lifted the other side of her trunk and followed Mark onto the train. The two then continued to carry the trunk into a compartment where the rest of the students had deposited theirs.

Lily thanked her new friend. "You're welcome. So what year are you?"

"It's my first year," Lily said timidly.

"I didn't think I had seen you around last year. This is my second year," Mark informed her.

"Oh cool, then you know everything about Hogwarts. I don't know a lot about magic…" Lily shut herself up. She didn't want anybody to know she had non-magic parents.

"Are you muggle born?" Mark questioned and then wished he hadn't.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Lily replied defensively.

"Not at all, I was just wondering," Mark replied in a calm voice.

"Oh, all right," the read head muttered, feeling a bit sheepish for her outburst. She almost let out a sigh at the relief that not everyone felt the same way as Mrs. Potter about her being a muggle born.

Lily and Mark talked a little longer while walking to no where in particular on the train. Lily found out that Mark's mother was a muggle, which made him half-blooded. She also found out that he was going to try out for his house's quidditch team this year.

"Quidditch?" Lily asked confused.

"What? You don't know what quidditch is?" Mark asked in disbelief. When Lily shook her head he continued to explain the sport to her. Mark's explanation captivated Lily with his descriptions of wizards flying on broomsticks and the different balls involved.

They continued to talk more until they were interrupted by a shout from a nearby compartment

"Oy, Mark! Come join us!" Mark walked up to the door.

"Hello everybody!" Mark greeted the group. "Lily, these are my mates. Fellas, this is Lily," he introduced the now very shy girl.

"Hey Lily. I'm Taylor," a boy with light brown hair and baby blue eyes acknowledged.

"Its nice to meet you," Lily had to fight to prevent her voice from cracking.

"I'm Chad," a blonde attractive boy drew her attention. He then introduced the two people sitting next to him as Alex and Emma.

"Its nice meeting all of you," Lily replied still a bit timid. Lily noted the not-so-amiable smile Emma gave her. _What's her problem?_ Lily thought to herself.

"So where did you find such an attractive lady, Mark?" Chad asked making Lily blush. He grinned.

"Well, Lily was having a little trouble with her trunk," Mark smiled at the red head.

"Why don't you join us, Mark?" Taylor asked.

"Sure. Do you mind?" Mark asked Lily. Her face brightened at the prospect of spending the train ride with Mark, and his other friends of course.

"That'd be lovely!" Lily said.

"You know, you don't _have_ to sit with us," Emma said with a bite. Lily's smile dropped.

"Step back, Emma. Everyone is welcome here. _Including_ Lily," Mark stepped in, narrowing his eyes at Emma as he said the word 'including'. Emma gave Lily another death glare before Lily went to sit next to Taylor. She looked up and to her surprise, she saw Mark sitting next to her. Lily had to try hard not to radiate her excitement.

Mark leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about her," he indicated to a ruffled Emma, "she's just a bit touchy. Don't let her skew your first impression of Hogwarts." Lily smiled up at him and nodded her understanding.

"So are you a first year, Lily? I don't think I've seen you around," Chad asked. Lily nodded her answer afraid her vocal chords might not work around the group of strangers.

"Splendid! Maybe you'll end up in Ravenclaw with us," Taylor commented. Lily noticed the apparent huff coming from Emma but ignored it as she ignored her sister's not-so-under the breath comments.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by Ravenclaw?" Lily asked, beginning to feel braver.

"There are four house you can be separated into in your first year," Mark explained. "There is Ravenclaw, the best of course," he smiled a dashing smile, "Then Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, which isn't half bad, and then Slytherin. You don't want to be in Slytherin. They're a rotten lot, that bunch," he concluded.

"Oh that would be fabulous to be in Ravenclaw with all of you," Lily said smiling. Lily heard another noise of disapproval from Emma.

"Shut it, Em," Chad said firmly getting a bit annoyed by the frizzled blonde sitting next to him. Emma straightened a little upon realizing she was bothering the rest of her friends.

Taylor chose to change the subject, "Hey Mark, did you watch the World Cup this summer? Who would have thought the Chudley Cannons would beat the Melbourne Mob?"

"Blimey, I know! That catch by Snider was amazing!" Mark replied. The group continued to talk about nothings in particular for the rest of the ride. Mark would occasionally fill Lily in on magical things such as the minister of magic and goblins. Lily was very grateful to Mark and they were getting along great. She was actually somewhat sad when the train came to a stop.

The seven new friends walked out onto the platform. Lily looked up to see a beautiful crescent moon and thousands of glistening stars. She wished she had remembered her telescope so that she could have gone star gazing later. Lily loved the nighttime sky and everything about it. Before she found out she was a witch she wanted to join the astronaut program in America but now she knew she had many more options to discover. Lily sighed loudly.

"Everything all right, Lily?" Mark asked. She loved how he said her name.

"I just wish I had my telescope. I left it at home and you can see so many more stars out here than in the city where I lived," Lily said longingly. Mark chuckled a bit at this.

"What? My passion for stars is funny to you?" Lily jumped to defense mode.

"Not at all! I was just laughing because it hadn't occurred to you that astronomy is a field of magic," Mark said grinning at Lily. Lily's face brightened up.

"So they have telescopes here?" Lily asked excited.

"Not just telescopes, love. _Giant _telescopes and actual _classes_ on the subject. There are two astronomy towers, as well," Mark informed the red head. Lily's smile was so wide she thought her face would crack.

"That's wonderful to hear! I can't wait!" Lily exclaimed. Then a booming voice echoed across the platform.

"F'rst y'rs! This way!" shouted an enormous man with a rugged looking beard and long, wild hair. His beetle black eyes, however, glistened with kindness, throwing off the look of a monster.

"That would be you, Lily. I'll catch up with you later," Mark waved at her as she made her way to the congregating first years.

"A'right then. I'm Hagrid, keeper of the keys and ground at Hogwarts," the almost giant man bellowed. Lily, staring at his untamed hair, was not really paying attention to where she was going. It's no wonder she bumped into somebody.

"Oh no, clumsy me," Lily exclaimed as she almost knocked down a girl with long blonde hair.

"No worries," the girl replied as she caught her balance. The blonde then introduced herself as Meredith and the two began to chat while they followed Hagrid.

"So where do you think he's taking us?" Meredith asked.

"I have no idea. I'm very new to all this," Lily said.

"Really? Are you muggle born, also?" Meredith asked timidly.

"Yes! Are you, too?" Lily said, happy to know she wasn't the only one new to everything.

"Yea! Oh wow, I feel so much better," Meredith exclaimed.

"Same here," Lily replied lightheartedly. They chatted and found out that they shared a love of cats, hate for spiders, and a freakish obsession with astronomy.

When they reached their destination, Lily looked out at a bank with fifteen or so boats docked.

"Board three ter a boat," Hagrid shouted.

Meredith and Lily attempted to find an empty boat but failed. They were about to split up when they heard a voice.

"You can join me if you'd like," said a tall and thin girl sitting alone in one of the boats. She had short, choppy brown hair and wore thin-framed glasses that hid misty blue-green eyes. The girls thanked her and climbed in.

"Thank you so much…er… I didn't catch your name," Lily said.

"Its Kate," she replied.

"Well its nice meeting you, Kate. My name is Lily and this is Meredith," Lily pointed toward her blonde friend.

"It's great meeting you two, as well. So are you both as excited as I am?" Kate asked. Lily and Meredith gave a loud and giggly agreement.

"Wonderful! We're going to have so much fun!" The girls burst into random giggles. Just then, the boats began to move on their own, catching the girls off guard. They fell into a pile in the middle of the boat making it rock back and forth threateningly. This only increased their giggles.

A certain messy-haired boy with glasses was watching the blonde, brunette, and red head. A master plot then hit the boy who was still flustered from that morning.

"Hey, Sirius! Remus! Lean in, I have a plan," James said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

**EvilAtHeart and BrunetteBarbie- **I totally love both of you. showers with cookies

Ok, so yes i'm not above begging for reviews. You have no idea (well,maybe if you write these things too you do) how much it helps to get feed back- positive or negative.Hugs and cookies to everybody!

Luv ya,

Sam


	3. New Family

Hullo wonderful readers! And how are you today? I'm just dandy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Honest, bunches of reviews make me type faster and better! So, review! Pretty please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that you recognize. It's all the brilliance of Miss J. K. Rowling.

**Dreaming of You**

By Samantha Kensington

**Chapter Three: A New Family**

Lily and her new friends talked about anything and everything they could bring up. They chatted about the exciting new school and their wonders at what the castle might look like. They did not have to use their imaginations about the castle for long.

As the boats turned a corner, Lily gasped at the site before her. Amazing would be an understatement about the castle that is Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Lily marveled at the colossal towers and high turrets. Even the rough, gray stone of the structure astounded the muggle-born red head who was used to small suburban homes. The site so captivated Lily, Meredith, and Kate that they did not notice one particular boat slinking towards them.

James, Sirius, and Remus floated gradually toward the amazed girls. They snickered to themselves at the trick up their sleeves, created from the "brilliance" of James.

The three boys each grabbed an oar that lay in the bottom of the boat. They slipped the oars underneath the girls' boat as levers to…

"James Potter! I can not _believe_ you!" shouted a soaking wet Lily who now floated in the lake. This was NOT how Lily wanted to see the beautiful castle for the first time. Meredith and Kate fumed with anger beside their overturned boat; the water was _freezing_.

'Two can play at that game,' Lily said to herself as she stared daggers at the laughing trio. She winked at her friends treading water beside her.

"Oh no!" Lily shouted as she sank underneath the water. "Something's… got… my foot!" She shouted in between breaths for air. "I can't…fight it off…much… longer!" Lily sunk under water one last time. Meredith and Kate had caught onto Lily's game, and while the boys focused on the "drowning" Lily, they sneaked around to the other side of their boat.

James stopped laughing and his face paled to a shade of white. He didn't want to hurt Lily, he just wanted to play an innocent prank on the girl. He leaned over the side of the boat to scan the water for the drowning Lily. He was just about to jump in and save her when…

Lily sank underneath the water and swam underneath the boys' boat where she joined Kate and Meredith. Lily shushed Meredith who looked like she would burst into giggles at any moment.

Lily held up her hand for the on-three, 'One…Two…Three.'

"Lily Evans! I can not _believe_ you!" exclaimed an exasperated James who was completely taken back by the Lily's daring. He was also fuming that she had faked drowning. He had been _really_ worried! "Don't you _dare_ do anything like that, again! I was really-

"What, James? You were really upset? Worried? Yea, right! You deserved it!" Lily screamed back at him. By this time, the other first years surrounded the group of children and gawked at their boldness. Hagrid then came over to the group and forced himself to frown in disapproval although he wanted to laugh at the site of the six children floating in the water with their furious glares.

"Well look what y've done to yerselves. What 'appened here?" Hagrid said, trying to sound stern without showing his amusement. They all began telling their own side of the story at the same time, overwhelming poor Hagrid.

"Woah, Woah! Calm yerselves!" The children stopped talking. "One at a time!" Hagrid yelled. They all started talking, again.

"Stop!" There was silence as Hagrid's voice echoed across the lake. "You," Hagrid pointed to Lily, "Tell me what happened."

"Well, _these_ idiotic boys tipped our boat over!" Lily told Hagrid while pointing at the three boys.

"And then _they_ tipped _our_ boat over!" James said while pointing at the girls.

"Serves you right!" Lily shouted at James and immediately all the children began to quarrel again.

"STOP IT!" boomed Hagrid. "I can't handle all your arguing, it's giving me a bloody headache," Hagrid yelled. "Just get back in yer boats and _try_ ter behave, please!" Hagrid was no longer amused.

The girls got back into their boat and stared at the boys as if hoping they could inflict some sort of pain on them if they glared long enough. The boys got back into their boat and stared just as threateningly at the girls. The group of first years only moved to shiver involuntarily in their sopping wet clothes.

Once the boats reached the other side of the lake and all of the first years unloaded, the children were shuffled into the enormous foyer of the school. They looked around at all the space in the area and surmised their new home. James couldn't help wondering at how many quidditch fields could fit in there. "At least two," he figured as his eyes traveled to the high ceiling.

The warmth from the blazing fireplace relieved Lily and the other children who had fallen into the lake. The brood of first years looked up the grand staircase to see a stern, young woman with brown hair pulled back so tight that the only thing to rival it was her terse demeanor. Clearly this was a woman not to be crossed.

She looked down at the children through square-framed spectacles. "I am Professor McGonagal," stated the young witch. Lily noted that she could not have been more than thirty years of age. "I teach transfiguration and am the deputy head mistress of Hogwarts. There are four houses in all: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your successes will earn your house points. Any rule breaking and your house will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup," Professor McGonagal informed the children. McGonagal's eyes wandered over the crowd and settled on a specific six and their disheveled state.

"What happened here?" she gasped. Hagrid spoke up:

"There was a bit of a… _dispute_… during the trip across the lake," He tried to explain what had happened to her. Professor McGonagal did her best not to chuckle at the silliness of it all but hid her amusement well.

"Thank you, Hagrid. You six," the Professor pointed at the implied children. "I should give you a detention, but seeing as it is the first day and you seem to be punished enough," McGonagal's eyes scoped over their soaked and shivering bodies, "I will refrain from giving you too harsh of a punishment. However, if I hear or see any more of this funny business, I will not hesitate to take points from your houses. Here, we don't want you catching pneumonia on your first day," She pulled out her wand and gave it a wave. Lily felt her clothing instantly dry. "The rest of you," McGonagal looked up at the other students, "Follow me!" She led the first years into the Great Hall.

Lily let out a sigh of relief to hear that they would not be receiving a detention, but still fumed at James and his friends. James muttered to Lily under his breath:

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Of course I'm mad at you!"

"But we didn't get a detention."

"But I still fell into the lake."

"So did I!"

"Well good, you…you… marauder!" Lily spit the name out as an insult. James, however, grinned.

"A marauder, aye? I rather like the sound of that. Oy Sirius, did you hear what Red just called me?" James turned to the boy on his right.

"I sure did. I like the sound of it, too. How about you Remus?" Sirius turned to a sandy-hair boy.

"I rather like it," replied Remus.

"It's settled then. We are now to be referred to as the Marauders!" James decided and the other two soon backed him. Lily huffed at how they could turn her insult into their club name.

The marauders fell to the back of Lily's mind as she walked through the doors into the Great Hall. She stared in awe at the magnificent ceiling that took the form of a vast, cloudless, starry night very similar to the one she had just been staring at moments ago. "Wow," she murmured as they passed hundreds of floating candles.

"Double wow," Meredith said.

"Triple wow," Kate followed.

"Quadruple wow," came James cheeky response, receiving a glare from Lily.

"Quintuple wow," Remus followed James' lead.

"Hey, no fair! I don't know the word for 'six' –tuple!" Sirius shouted.

"You three think you are _so_ funny, don't you?" Meredith snapped.

"Yes, yes we do," Sirius grinned. Meredith just scowled and couldn't wait until they started lessons and she could learn a few curses to throw at him.

They were so caught up in their argument that they didn't even notice what Professor McGonagal was up to. Kate noticed everyone staring at an old tattered hat and got the others' attention.

"When everyone quiets down, we will begin the sorting ceremony," Professor McGonagal stated while the students quieted down a bit.

When the hall settled, the tattered hat opened at the seem and burst into song. It sang about the different houses and what qualities each house looked for in a student. (A/N I'm not gonna make up a song because rhyming and me don't exactly click)

Once the hat finished, Professor McGonagal unrolled a bit of parchment and began to read off names.

"Black, Sirius."

One of the three marauders left his friends to walk up to the stool. He was an attractive boy with chocolate brown (and currently wet) hair falling into his deep, stormy, gray eyes. Lily could not help but notice how his eyes held the slightest mischievous twinkle. Professor McGonagal placed the oversized hat on his head and he threw a dashing smile at the student body before it fell over his eyes. You could tell that one day, Sirius Black would become a well-known name around the student body.

_Another Black! Very interesting indeed. You don't seem to belong with the rest of your family in Slytherin._

Sirius snorted at this. "What a shame," he muttered under his breath.

_Be quiet and let me finish, _the hat scolded._ Yes, you should definitely be put in _"Gryffindor!" it announced to the school.

Sirius made his way to the far right table that was clapping for him. Melissa Buffet, Henry Conners, and Amos Diggory were sorted before McGonagal called "Evans, Lily."

Lily walked up to the stool and began to feel those somersaulting pterodactyls again. She passed by Mark who gave her an encouraging smile. "Please call out Ravenclaw, Please," she wished to herself.

She sat down on the stool, and felt her short legs dangling over the edge. The professor placed the hat on her head and it nearly swallowed the whole of it.

_Hmmm, Miss Evans. You have a very interesting mind, indeed. You are very smart, no doubt about that, but you are also very loyal to your friends. You have much cunning, but are also very courageous. So where to put you…_

Lily crossed her fingers for Ravenclaw. "Ravenclaw…please put me in Ravenclaw…" she asked subconsciously.

_Ravenclaw? Yes, you are very book smart. Nevertheless, your leadership abilities and courage make me want to place you in Gryffindor. Moreover, there is a very interesting part of your mind that I can't quite figure out but makes Gryffindor all the more appealing._

"Come on, please put me in Ravenclaw with Mark," she begged.

_No I definitely think you should go in _"Gryffindor!"

Lily made her way over to the far right table that had burst into applause. She caught Mark's eyes as she passed the Ravenclaw table. She shrugged her disappointment to him and then walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor table. She then remembered what Mark had said about Gryffindor and her spirits rose the slightest.

Lily watched Holly Farrah join the Hufflepuffs, Norah Harold be cheered into Ravenclaw, and Terrence James sit down with the Slytherins before a familiar name was called out. "King, Meredith."

Meredith could feel her nerves knees nearly buckle with nerves as she walked up to the front of the hall. McGonagal placed the hat on her head after she sat down on the stool. She crossed her fingers for Gryffindor with her new friend.

_Interesting. You often follow the crowd, but you know how to seek a leader and good friends. I know only one house that can help you, _"Gryffindor!"

Meredith smiled meekly as she smoothed her skirt and walked over to Gryffindor cheers.

Lily brightened as Meredith walked over to her house's table. Maybe Gryffindor wouldn't be that bad after all. Meredith sat down beside Lily and the two smiled at their luck.

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus walked cautiously up to the stool and let McGonagal drop the hat on his dirty blonde hair.

_You are very smart indeed, with plenty of courage. Yes, you would have to be very courageous. Don't be so afraid to tell your friends, you may be surprised at their reactions. I think I will put you in _"Gryffindor!"

Remus walked over to his house's table and sat across from Sirius.

The hat continued to sort students. One interesting fellow was called upon next.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

A short chubby boy with light blonde hair walked up to McGonagal. His twisting hands and ducked shoulders revealed The professor dropped the tattered hat on his head and it fell down to his shoulders.

_Well, Mister Pettigrew, you're a difficult one to place. You don't exactly excel at your schoolwork, but you're decent enough. You have a little cunning that could be used well at the right time, but Slytherin doesn't seem right for you. Your loyalties are fickle. Be careful, you don't want to end up in the wrong group. You may not be the bravest of the lot, but I think I will still put you in _"Gryffindor!"

Peter sort of waddled over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Remus. He immediately engaged Remus and Sirius in a conversation of how brilliant they were with their trick on the girls.

"Potter, James."

James grinned as he made his way up to the stool. He sat down and let the hat fall on his head.

_Hmmm… an interesting mind you have, Mister Potter. You're one of the more difficult ones to place. You are cunning and your desire to live up to your family name makes me want to put you in Slytherin. _

"No! Not Slytherin!" James thought to the hat, "It would be the death of me or at least all of them…"

_But Slytherin isn't all bad._

"Yes it is."

_No it isn't._

"Yes it is."

_No it- I can not believe I am having this argument. Fine Mister Potter. You win this time, but you will not be the last Potter with whom I will have this argument. I will place you in _"Gryffindor!"

James walked over to his new family thinking deeply about what the hat had said. He shrugged it off as he sat next to Sirius. He then noticed all the compliments he was getting from a small squeaky voice across from him.

"Wow James! You're in Gryffindor, too! This is so awesome! Don't you think it's awesome?" Peter tried to get James to take note of him.

"Yes Peter. That's great." James muttered forcing a smile.

Melanie Quinn to Hufflepuff, Cody Rawlings to Ravenclaw, and Stewart Rosson to Slytherin were sorted before another familiar name came up on the roster.

"Sanders, Kate."

Kate walked briskly up to the hat and sort of bounced onto the stool. She smiled at McGonagal as she put on the hat. Lily crossed her fingers that she would be placed in Gryffindor, too.

_You are a very lively person, Miss Sanders. Everyone seems to enjoy being around you. You are an outgoing character and fear very little. Yes, you should definitely be put in _"Gryffindor!"

Kate ambled over to the Gryffindor table and plopped herself in the seat across from Lilly and Meredith.

"Snape, Severus."

The greasy, black-haired child walked up to the hat quickly. His eyes darted around the room as the hat dropped onto his head.

_You are very brave and cunning. Your cleverness is one of your greatest attributes. You are a person of knowledge, but a loner, too. Your desire to excel will lead me to put you in _"Slytherin!"

The marauders didn't like the look about this kid. His eyes kept darting around the room and he had a wicked grin that liked to play across his face. James leaned in and motioned the other three boys to lean towards him. "I have a great plan, mates," James said grinning from ear to ear as he explained his idea.

The hat finished putting the rest of the first years into whatever house suited each best. When the hat finished and the first years all settled down at their new tables, the headmaster stood up to address the students.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you all back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope the first years find their next seven years to their liking and that the rest of you find the school as wonderful as it was when you first arrived. Now, I will not delay the feast any longer," As Professor Dumbledore spoke the last part, he outstretched his arms and, upon his beckoning, all sorts of wonderful foods appeared on the tables.

It was at this moment James mouthed to the other three boys, "One, Two, Three." On three, the boys aimed their wands at a specific boy at the Slytherin table. His robes immediately changed to a pink dress with white frilly lace on the sleeves and collar. Severus looked around with menace in his eyes for the person who would dare play such a dirty trick on him. It didn't take long for him to find four boys in fits of laughter sitting at the Gryffindor table. He glared at the four and vowed to get back at them. The rest of the student body looked up at the boy and started laughing, all except for one little red head.

"James, why are you so immature?" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Because I want to be," James retorted.

"Why don't you just act your age?" Lily was starting to turn red.

"Why don't you just act your age!" James mimicked in a mock high pitched voice.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"You are so infuriating!"

"That will be enough!" Professor McGonagal shouted at the two. At this point, the whole student body stared at the two first years. "Another word out of you two and I will take points from your houses. And you four, I suppose you are behind the lovely ensemble Mister Snape is fashioning?" The boys looked up at McGonagal and attempted to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"You four, follow me! As for you Miss Evans, I hope your attitude shapes up over the next year or you will find yourself in my office, as well!" Professor McGonagal scolded the small red head.

"Yes, Professor," Lily muttered with her eyes on the ground. She was so humiliated, to be scolded on the first day of school! Lily hoped she could make up for such a bad first impression. She plopped back down in her seat and stared at her plate, unable to eat.

As soon as the professor left with the boys, Meredith couldn't hold back anymore, "I can not believe the nerve of him! Those boys act so stupid, it's insulting to man kind!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Mere," Kate declared.

"Yes, they are definitely a bunch of prats. And now we're in the same house as them. Oh bother, will somebody just shoot me now!" Lily exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air as if she was begging some higher power to relieve her from this misery.

"Well, at least the three of us are in the same house. That would have been dreadful if the sorting hat had separated us," Kate conveyed in an attempt to cheer up her new friend.

"Yes, yes, I suppose your right. Well, we better eat," Lily replied as she began to pile on small amounts of turkey and mashed potatoes. Meredith and Kate followed her lead. Once everyone had their fill of dessert the plates cleared and the headmaster stood to say a few words.

"I hope you all enjoyed your meal as much as I did. Now I have a few announcements to make. The forbidden forest is off limits to all students." The eyes of the marauders, who had just returned from McGonagal's office with a sharp scolding and detentions for the following week, lit up when they heard this. "Also, it would be prudent of you to note our caretaker, Mr. Denethor, has added a few things to his list of illegal objects to be confiscated if found. I think that is all for now. First years, please follow your house prefects to your new home," Dumbledore finished with a smile.

Lily, Kate, and Meredith stood to follow a tall sixth year wearing a prefect badge. The girls completely ignored James, Sirius, and Remus the entire time; despite the fact that they were making faces at the girls whenever they could.

"Fairy Rings," the sixth year said loud enough for all the first years to hear when they approached a portrait of a fat lady wearing a dress that looked like it was from Renaissance England. The portrait swung open to reveal a door, which he opened for the first years. As they stepped inside, they saw a large room with a few tables and lots of comfortable chairs and sofas. Warm red and orange flames filled the fireplace on the side of the room

"This is the Gryffindor common room. Boys' dormitories are upstairs to the left; Girls, yours is the same but to the right. You'll find all your luggage has already been taken to your rooms." After he finished, the boys and girls separated into their own rooms.

Lily, Meredith, and Kate found five beds inside the room that had 'First Years' written on the door. It was a lovely room with red and gold bedspreads and curtains. The girls wondered who also shared the room. They did not have to wait long, however, before two girls strolled into the room.

They introduced themselves as Benton Reeves and Sarah Cartright. Benton had long honey-brown hair and light brown eyes. She was very short, maybe 4 feet and 10 inches tall. Sarah had shoulder length dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She was taller than Benton, but still shorter than most girls her age.

"Hullo, I'm Lily," Lily introduced herself. "And this is Kate and Meredith."

"Hey, weren't you the three girls who got dumped in the water?" asked Sarah.

"Unfortunately, yes, that was us. Those boys are rotten," Meredith informed Sarah and Benton of all that had happened between the three girls and the three boys.

"That's dreadful!" Benton exclaimed.

"Yea, you can say that again," said Kate

"That's too bad, those boys were really cute too!" Sarah couldn't help but say.

"Cute! Yea right! Cute my arse!" Lily exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just stating the obvious," Sarah tried to mend her words. "Anyway, its not like I have a crush on any of them after that, I was just saying that they were cute. You can't say they are ugly just because of what they did."

"Well, I suppose they aren't all together unfortunate looking, but that doesn't mean they can go tip our boat over!" Lily compromised.

"I for one would like to change the subject," Kate declared, "So where did you two girls come from?" The five girls started chatting together about their many different pasts. Lily felt so happy as she got to know the other girls. She had been so nervous that morning about whether she would belong at Hogwarts, but now she had no doubts left in her mind. Hogwarts was her home and these girls were now her family. She knew she'd have them to fall back on whenever she was in need.

Huggles to everyone reading!

A/N: Please keep in mind that the childish nature of the first three chapters was intentional. The next chapter will be their sixth year- so stay tuned because it gets a lot better from there. I've already written about 10 chapters of this but I'm going through and cleaning it up so that's why it takes a while.

lots of love, Sam


End file.
